Stuck
by JJKMagic
Summary: Hidan plans to talk to Deidara when the blond suddenly asks him to help with a problem. HIDEI. YAOI, FLUFF.


Another drabble, because seriously I should be working on my homework instead ^^' Anyway, HiDei this time~

**Warning: Mostly fluff, rated for Hidan's swearing xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck<strong>

Hidan walked through the halls of the Akatsuki lair to seek out his favorite blond artist - not that there were many to choose from - who he expected to be found in his room since he hadn't been assigned to a mission much like himself.

Upon arriving in front of the room shared by the two Akatsuki artists he didn't even bother to knock and barged into the room.

"Hey, Deida-"

But the Jashinist didn't even get to end his sentence as the blond spotted him.

"Hidan! Mind helping me for a moment, un?" the blond asked, sounding rather irritated.

The silver haired male blinked in confusion, watching the blond currently fumbling around with his cloak.

"What's your fucking problem?" he asked foul-mouthed as was his custom, walking up to the artist.

The door closed with a soft noise behind him.

"You gotta help me with the stupid zipper; it's stuck!"

Hidan blinked in even greater confusion.

"Why do you have a _fucking_ zipper on your cloak?"

The blond growled.

"Because a true artist doesn't wear the same cheap stuff everyone else does, un! Now stop asking questions and help me, will ya?"

The taller male shrugged, bending down slightly to take a closer look at Deidara's problem. Oh, and that wasn't just slightly suggestive, the Jashinist smirked inwardly.

He grabbed the zipper and spontaneously decided – really, thinking just wasn't his thing, he acted on instinct – to pull as hard as he could. Opposite to what he expected though the garment didn't rip and instead slipped from his grasp.

The blond emitted a surprised noise that sounded very much like a curse and quickly dodged the arm that would have hit him dead-on, stumbling backward. Hidan who was still holding onto the cloak with this other hand, lost his balance, toppling to the ground on top of the blond.

"Wow," he uttered after recovering from the unexpected fall, "I'm surprised it didn't fucking tear!"

"Of course it didn't. It's not made of some cheap cotton, baka! How dare you wanting to tear it in the first place, un?"

"I just wanted to help you," the Jashinist replied, smirking.

"Well, that's the kinda help I don't need, un! Now would you please get off me?"

To _get off_ was actually not a bad idea but he refrained from doing so and instead simply stared down at the blond, contemplating his request for a moment.

"Nah," he growled seductively. "I have a fucking better idea," he said, pressing his lips to the blond's in a soft kiss.

Deidara was surprised but quickly responded to the kiss, moving his lips against the other's.

They stayed connected like that for quite some time, lips moving against each other, gently, loving, _demanding_.

The blond closed his eyes, mewling softly as he felt his heart rate speed up just like Hidan's.

As after a few minutes of just lying there kissing, Hidan's tongue asked for entrance, it was gladly granted; it was just a natural way to proceed.

The blond's tongue welcomed the other's as it entered his moist cavern, rubbing against it, slowly, _sensual_.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice the door opened.

"Ew… Oh, come on, can't you do this somewhere else?"

Hidan broke the kiss unwillingly as Deidara moved to look up at the redhead standing in the doorway.

"S-Sasori-danna."

"You look like an idiot with those kiss-swollen lips of yours, brat," the puppet master remarked disgustedly as Hidan got up, helping the blond up as well.

"You're just fucking jealous, little slut. Haven't had a cock up your ass in a long time, eh?"

Sasori glared at him but didn't respond.

"Well, see ya later, Deidara-chan," the Jashinist said before he left smirking.

"Hm…" the blond muttered after a moment of silence.

Sasori looked at the blond staring down at his half-opened cloak.

"It's still stuck, un."

* * *

><p>Well, that's what happens when my zipper is stuck: imma turn it into a drabble xD<p>

**Please, please, please review! *puppy eyes***


End file.
